


what of those who live long?

by guardyanangel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Post - The Last Battle, no non-canon deaths jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan, at the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what of those who live long?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to: http://tamikaflynned.tumblr.com/post/87799234333/three-sentence-fic-susan-pevensie-post-tlb

"Only the good die young," the other mourners murmur to one another, red-eyed over the caskets of her siblings and parents and family friends.

 _Well then,_ Susan thinks to herself. _I wonder what that makes me._


End file.
